Cats got a date
by Seddielovers
Summary: *THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT I WILL POST THIS AS CHAPTERS IN MORE DETAIL SOON* Cat gets a blind date, when the date turns out to be freddie benson how will sam serve the food without freddie seeing her, will feeling come back between them? Seddie :D


Sams p.o.v

"Ding dong" thats doorbell time for benji to go, i guess ill get it as cat is out getting a new dress for her date  
"Hi Mrs Daniel heres benji" yeah thats sweet enough  
"Thank you sam, heres your money"  
"Thanks ok bye" ok no more kids t.v time till cat comes home which is soon.  
"HI! " cat squealed as she came in "my date should be here in 2 hours...OH NO ONLY 2 HOURS"  
"Your such a priss" just like carly "look ill help you get ready"  
"Will ya! Will ya! Will ya!"  
"Yes now go put your dress on"

Meanwhile Freddie's p.o.v

" OMG CARLY YOUR BACK!" Omg Carly's back! how am i gonna tell her Sam's gone and no one knows where she is?  
"FREDDIE HI!" Carly squeals and gives me a big bear hug "I haven't seen you in a month! Im surprised sam hasn't killed you" she giggled, only if she new the real reason she hasn't killed me "talking about the meat queen where is she?" Oh no  
" umm Carly... S-sams" wow a stutter  
"Whats wrong" i think i should just come out and say it  
"Sams disappeared .." Prepare for a scream or crying..  
"Good-"  
"Good?" I asked surprised " what do you mean go-" i got cut off by carly smashing her lips on mine, should i push her away or kiss back? What am i thinking i have a date tonight  
"Carly what was that for" i asked surprised  
"When i left, that night i kissed you in the icarly studio,i knew i had feeling for you and thats another reason i came back here. For us" carly explained  
"Umm carly i have a date tonight" i say walking back towards my apartment, only 1 and a half hours till a date with a sam- CAT not sam, cat! Why am i thinking about sam?  
"Well do you want me to drop you to her apartment?" No she just kissed me how awkward would that be.  
"Um sure if you want to" wow freddie just wow.

Sam's p.o.v  
"Ok take your hair out ill do something different with it" ok 7 years with carly i should know something ummm no nothing ok a pony tail will do, straighten it.. Ok done  
"Ahaha can i see now"  
"Yep ill take your blind fold off at the mirror"  
Ok blindfold off...  
"Wow..." We both say at the same time  
Shes wearing a light blue flowery dress that stops just above the knee, light pink heels, a straight pony tail with of course a blue bow, red lipstick and mascara.  
"You look amazing!"  
"Thank you"  
"He'll love you, so whats his name"  
"Um freddie no teddie no ummm ok i dont know i forgot"  
"Really you forgot? Ok well do you remember were you are meeting?"  
"What do you think im stupid aha of course i know where were meeting, we are meeting here"  
Here, HERE but the apartment is a mess. And im a mess well i dont care but, what are they gonna eat, ill have to cook oh god "cool ill cook" really did i just say cool?  
"Yay he should be here in half an hour" HALF AN HOUR 30 MINUETS  
"Ok well you go and change your shoes and ill clean this place up abit"  
Oh god this place is a mess "No ill clean up im gonna wear these heels, your cooking and serving for us so go put a nice dress on" DRESS SHE WANTS ME TO WEAR A DRESS  
"I dont wear dresses so i dont own a dress" there is no way im wearing a dress!  
"Oh ok... Well wear that dark pink top and yellow skirt i saw in your wardrobe" she was in my wardrobe? Why was she in my wardrobe? And why is she pushing me to our room?  
"Come on get dressed" i dont even no what skirt and top she is on about  
"What skirt and top? I havent got a skirt and to- oh that outfit! Do you know how expensive that was i wore this when we went to the TCA, we got voted best web show"  
"Well if you ruin it ill buy you knew ones" ok fine it cant be that bad  
"Ok fine get out and ill change"  
" IM DOING YOUR HAIR" she screams though the door  
Oh ok this isnt that bad actually... I look like Melanie,  
"OK IM DONE YOUR CAN COME AND DO MY HAIR" i scream to cat  
" Ok sit dow- wow you look amazing!" She squeals, there goes my hearing.  
"Aha thanks now do my hair i need to start cooking"  
"Ok well im gonna do a bun so im gonna straighten your hair"  
Oh god should i trust her with hot things around my face and neck...  
"ok im done now makeup" wait wait wait wait wait makeup no one said anything about makeup  
"Makeup i dont wear makeup" oh and shes already putting it on  
Ok i hope i dont look like a clown after this  
"Ok now ill take you to the mirror to see" ok then.  
"Wow this outfit looks better on" i heard her say  
"Wow" im wearing a dark pink almost purpley colour top and a yellow skirt with little daps that match my top, my hair is in a bun with my side fringe hanging down with red lipstick but not bright red which is good. "Ok i better start cooking dinner"

Freddies p.o.v

Carly, she kissed me, i dont like carly that kiss was just a goodbye it didnt mean anything. Did it?  
Ok im ready she said dress formal so a suit, just a black suit with a white t-shirt underneath, ok hair... Gel it up spiked hair looks good.  
Ok well i better go to carlys, this is awkward  
Ok just knock on the door you can do it freddie "knock knock nock" ok thats it.  
"Freddie your here, wow you look... Hot.. good" carly said. Awkward, you can almost feel the tension.  
"Yes im here, uh thanks carly are you ready to go"  
"Yeah, lets go this almost feels like a date" whaatt  
"Um im going on a date, with cat, and why are you dressed up" why is she wearing a dress  
"Oh my dress? Do you like it?" No no i dont  
"Sure it looks nice" i hate the dress, its black with red checkers and hole in the back, it stops just at the bottom of her bottom and it shows off her body. She has no curves nothing and shes flat chested.  
" thanks freddie" and now shes smiling, god this is gonna be a long journey!

Sams p.o.v

"Ok so im the cook but i cant eat any of the food"  
"Yes you cant eat any of it, i left fried chicken in the fridge for you, you know if you get hungry"  
"When am i not hungry" wow this girl needs to learn about me  
"Toućhe" toućhe thats a funny word "and your also not allowed out of the kitchen"  
"Then my do i have to look pretty and wear this outfit if im staying in the kitchen"  
"Well i didnt know you were gonna look that good now did i"  
"I guess not, but still i should be allowed out to at least serve the food as i made it"  
"Fine you can give us food but thats it, but dont let him see your face"  
"Argh fine" argh god "so when should he be here, foods done in 15 minutes  
"Um any minute now" ding dong "ding dong THATS HIM GET IN THE KITCHEN"  
"Im going, im going" wow this girl is so up tight about this boy, its just a boy hes probably not that good anyway they only video chatted a few times.

Cat walked over to the door to open it, stopping before she opened it to make sure i was in the kitchen and out of sight, ill just hide behind the door, i wanna see this boy, she then opens the door, and standing right before her is none other then... freddie. FREDDIE  
"Hey cat" freddie said looking around the apartment  
"Hi teddie" cat said just starring at freddie  
"Um its freddie" omg it is freddie! NO i cant let him see me! But why is he here? For cat she lives in hollywood, and he lives in Seattle.  
"Oh sorry, come in have a seat at the table ill go check on dinner, my friend is making it in the kitchen" oh no shes coming  
"Hi sam hows dinner?wow isnt freddie hot!"  
" dinners ready just dishing it up now, and um yeah freddie pretty cute" oh what am i saying he looks so hot in that suit, but i cant tell her that!  
"Ok well bring the food out when its done" No freddie will see me!  
"Ok cat will do" oh god

Normal p.o.v  
Sam came through the door back turned against freddie so he couldnt see her.  
"Yay dinners ready" cat said "freddie this is our chef today, sam"  
"Oh god" sam whispers  
"Come on sam say hi"  
"Hi freddie" sam said back still turned against freddie until cat turned her around to face freddie  
"Hes that way silly" cat said obviously dosent see them both starring at each other  
"Sam!" Freddie said surprised  
"Freddie" said said a little less suprised  
"Why are you here? Why did you leave seattle? Why didnt you call? Carly's back?" Freddie questioned sam  
"I left because there was no one there, carly left, my mums a nut job, i didnt want to call, i didnt want to tell you were i was, and why is carly back isnt she in france"  
"And im cat!" Cat blurted out obviously oblivious of whats happening "um im gonna go check on desserts" cat said walking away  
"You had no one? What about me, you left me and your friends back home! And you werent gonna call to tell us you were ok? Me and spencer were worried sick, carly left that upset us all, then you just disappear!" Freddie shouted "dont i mean anything to you!"  
"Freddie stop shouting, i was gonna call you just not yet, and of course you mean something to me, i never stopped having feeling for you after we broke up, but i saw you kiss carly before she left and i knew you didnt feel the same way, i didnt want to stay knowing you like carly" sam explained to freddie  
"Carly? I dont like carly! That kiss was just a goodbye-"  
"A goodbye, what cause all friends kiss for no reason, or just for a goodbye"  
"We kissed for no reason"  
"That was just to get it over with, it ment nothing, and i know everything we had ment nothing to you, i loved you freddie! I still love you! I just couldnt stay knowing it was just a joke to you!" Sam blurted out  
"You know our relationship ment something to me, it wasnt a joke,i loved you and i still love you." Freddie said walking closer to sam "i always have loved you"  
"Prove it" sam said in a flirty voice  
"Ok" freddie said wrapping his hands around sams waist and leaning in to sam, sam then laced her hands around his neck and leaned in to.  
What started as a kiss ended up to be a 3 minute make out session and pulled apart to get a breathe.  
" i love you" freddie said with a smirk  
"I love you to" sam said leaning in to kiss him again  
"Lets go get you a ham" freddie said as they broke the kiss  
"Aww baby" sam said as they were walking out the apartment hand in hand  
"Desserts ready" cat said coming out the kitchen as Freddie and sam close the front door "i could of sworn seddie and sam were here? Oh well dessert for one"


End file.
